My Immortal
by Fallen Angel1
Summary: Without both of the boys by her side can Tohru go on? A songfic to My Immortal by Evanescence.


**My Immortal**

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

_**Suppressed by all of my childish fears**_

_**And if you have to leave**_

_**I wish that you would just leave**_

_**Because your presence still lingers here**_

_**And it won't leave me alone**_

Tohru walked through a deserted cemetery. It was practically midnight, but she felt that she had to come. The young woman's only light was a small flashlight that shone dimly in her hand. No one knew that Tohru was gone. She had slipped out silently, making sure that nobody awoke. She visited this cemetery often. Refusing to let go of the one she lost. Holding on to Him tightly.

Tohru stopped at a particular grave and knelt before. Tears flowed freely from her eyes. How many times had she done this? She could not remember anymore.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

There was no place for Tohru anymore. She couldn't go back to the past and stop Him. She could not move on without Him. Stuck in time, unable to go on, what could Tohru do? There was nothing left for her in this world. Everyone worried about her. She wanted to stop it. She felt as though she was falling into a bottomless pit. Though many tried to catch her and pull her out of it, she always slipped through their grasp. Only one person could save her, He was gone.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I've held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have all of me**_

All those nights… Tohru would here Him cry out in his sleep and go to Him. She would comfort him. Tohru loved Him. Why couldn't He see that? Hadn't she made her feelings clear? She accepted Him as most would not. She loved all of Him. Shouldn't that have been enough? Now that He was gone, Tohru blamed herself.

_**You used to captivate me **_

_**By your resonating light**_

_**But now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

_**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice it chased away all of the sanity in me**_

Five years…It was strange to think that it had been that long. Tohru could remember it as though it was just yesterday.

He sat in His room staring at His hands; His eyes were misty as though He was in a daze. Tohru had come in to see how He was doing. He had run away after hearing the confession of another. Tohru looked at His hands, in them was a very sharp looking knife. She looked from it to His trance-like face. It was then she realized what he planned to do. Tohru ran to Him, pleading. He shook His head.

"I have to," He whispered, then He kissed Tohru. When He pulled away, a sad smile was on His lips, "You can't choose. I saw your face when he told you. I don't want to see you tear yourself apart over it. This way you won't have to choose."

Before Tohru could protest, He stabbed himself. Red blood oozed from Him and she cradled Him in her arms. Tears fell from her eyes and onto His body.

"Don't cry for me," He whispered, his voice hoarse and weak.

He died there in Tohru's arms. The tears did not stop as she sat there, holding Him and gently stroking His hair. His eyes usually glittering and full of life were now void of any sign of life. She slowly closed them.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

Tohru collapsed onto the ground sobbing hysterically. She should have taken the knife from Him. She should have told Him how she felt. At least if she had done something He might still be there.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I've held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have all of me**_

Tohru shook uncontrollably. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't live with this pain. She put her hand in her pocket. Tohru looked at the object in her hand. It was a bloodstained knife. It was the knife He had used.

_**I've tried to tell myself that you're gone**_

_**And though you're still with me**_

_**I've been alone all along**_

Inside, Tohru was already dead. Losing him had done that to her. What she couldn't see was that He was with her. His spirit followed her, willing her to live on. Beside her He stood, trying to talk some sense into her as she had tried to do for Him. It was too late. Tohru aimed the knife at her chest , plunging it downward. Now she lay before the grave of the one she had loved. Barely visible behind her was the grave which read:

KYO SOHMA

1982-2001

Hey I just killed my favorite character!!!! What was I thinking??? Waaaaaaaahhh I love you Kyo and I'm soooooooooooo sorrrryyyyy!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!

Okay so how many people think I'm crazy? Oh, I do I do!!!! Hee hee ;;;;


End file.
